


We Go Together

by gneebee



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gneebee/pseuds/gneebee
Summary: It's probably too late. He figures at the most he has two days left before he has to pull the plug and get the hell out of town.But can he really go and leave Connie behind? How the hell will he do that?
Relationships: Connie & Daryl Dixon, Connie/Daryl Dixon
Comments: 16
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by to check out my newest Donnie story. Enjoy!

00

_When he stepped out his door that Monday morning he knew it was time to go, but he wasn't going without her._

At first Daryl Dixon doesn't pay much attention to the news stories. All those talking heads jabbering about some new virus. That's what news-people do, right? They're always trying to get everyone riled up about one damn thing or another.

A week or two later you're not hearing anything about it. Shit, you'll never hear about it again.

That's because there's always some new imaginary catastrophe they're talking about.

That's what he thinks at first.

Then one night he's at the tavern having a quick beer after work. He hears a guy talking about people with this damn virus. The guy's telling his buddy how his uncle works at the hospital in Atlanta, and he says when folks die from it they don't stay dead. They come back to life as some kind of flesh-eating monsters.

Even though it sounds like some bullshit from an old horror movie, for some reason he can't explain even to himself, Daryl thinks it's real. He starts paying a little more attention to the news, and he digs a little deeper into the internet.

Then he's convinced.

He's always thought of himself as a survivor. Growing up with the people he grew up with, shit he'd have been dead by the time he was ten if he wasn't a survivor. His Dad was just plain mean, physically and verbally. His Mama was too drunk and too emotionally bankrupt to leave the old man, and his brother was mean, loud and on the dope by the time he got out of middle school.

They weren't exactly living the American dream.

Now he's thinking that might have been a good thing. He's prepared for whatever the hell is coming next.

So when he decides for himself the world is about to tip on its axis he begins getting ready. He already has a lot of the gear he figures he'll need. A pickup with a cabover camper he uses when he goes hunting and fishing. He has a shitload of other camping gear too, and plenty of weapons. Knives, guns and his favorite, a crossbow.

What he needs to do is make sure he has plenty of food, water, ammo and fuel.

Folk's haven't started to panic yet, and he tries to keep the fact he's stockpiling supplies on the down-low. There's no reason to alert anyone to his plan or his preparations.

He goes to every grocery in the county and buys a few items, things that will keep a while. A case of beans here, a case of corn there, and packaged goods. Whatever he buys, he's careful never to buy enough at any one store to arouse suspicion.

He even buys a Costco membership and does a little stocking-up there. It's easier to go unnoticed at Costco because it's all about buying in bulk, but he's cautious anyway. He doesn't overdo there either.

He does the same thing stocking up on fuel and ammunition.

He isn't stupid enough to believe he's set forever, but he's set for a while. Long enough to figure shit out. And where he's planning on setting up camp there's game for meat and a river for fishing and for water to drink.

He'll have everything he needs to survive. Except her. She'll be the only thing missing.

* * *

He noticed her the first day she came to work there. She's pretty, really pretty. Her skin is a rich caramel color and it looks warm, soft, almost silky. She has big dark expressive eyes and soft corkscrew curls. He's heard the expression, "her smile lights up the room" a million times. He never bought into bullshit like that.

Not until Connie smiled. The first time he saw her smile he was a believer.

It's too late now and damn him, why didn't he just step up? Why didn't he talk to her more? What the fuck is the matter with him?

All along he tried to make excuses for himself. At first he almost had himself convinced it was because she was too different. She was the brainy type and he was the working man type. She wouldn't be interested and they wouldn't have one damn thing in common.

After a couple of days of being around her he knew that was bullshit. So then he tried to tell himself it was because she's deaf. How could they even communicate? That excuse didn't hold water either. He'd seen it over and over, again, she was perfectly capable of communicating with anyone willing to make a small effort.

The excuse he cooked up then was that he just didn't have the time or the inclination to get involved with a woman, any woman.

Bullshit piled on top of bullshit.

The real reason was simple. He was chickenshit.

Now that the world's ending he has all kinds of ugly realities to try and accept. It's too late, he waited too long. He made too many bullshit excuses.

The biggest reality is, he wants her with him. If there's a new world coming he wants to be in it with her. He wants them to start a new life together.

It's probably too late. He figures at the most he has two days left before he has to pull the plug and get the hell out of town.

But can he really go and leave Connie behind? How the hell will he do that?

00

She's nervous. Whatever this is it's been going on for a while now. People are coming down with some strange virus and it seems like the government is trying to hide how bad it is. She's not the only one whose seen them hauling sick people off in military trucks.

The officials have been telling the public not to worry, they're only sending the sick folks to quarantine. They say it's just until they get better. They'll be safer where they're going and they'll get excellent medical care.

She's been investigating those claims and she doesn't believe the officials. She's become convinced that what's really going on is her own government is killing sick people.

It makes her wonder what the hell this sickness could possibly be that it spreads so quickly. And why would the government behave in such a brutal manner toward it's citizens.

There's something else that's equally disturbing. She's read about it on the internet. At first she chalked it off as a bunch of crackpot fearmongering, but now she's starting to believe it might be possible. The dead don't stay dead.

How can that be? How can something dead come back to life? And that's not all, when they do come back they're no longer themselves. Instead they've turned into some sort of horrid creatures. She's read one particularly terrifying story that claims when the dead come back, they eat the living.

So far the strange virus has been mostly contained to large and very congested metropolitan areas. Places like New York, Chicago, Los Angeles and a city much closer to home, Atlanta.

There are plenty of signs it's rapidly getting worse. Lately television and internet reception have been spotty and the news sketchy. The power keeps blinking on and off and she's even worried about the water being safe. She's begun boiling any water she plans to drink.

Whatever is happening in the world she's sure it's about to blow wide open. The virus reached pandemic proportions more than a month ago and there's still no vaccine. There's no known treatment. There's no end in sight.

Things just keep getting worse.

She hasn't seen many signs of it in Smithton. There have only been a few cases and a few "incidents." Still she's been doing her best to be prepared. Even though she doesn't much care for canned food she started stocking up on canned goods weeks ago. Anything that won't spoil too quickly.

There's another way she's preparing for whatever may come. Self-defense.

She hadn't given any thought to slingshots in years. When they were kids her Dad taught her and her sister Kelly how to use them. They'd gotten pretty darn good. They didn't use them for hunting or anything like that, just for target shooting. Her Dad said it would help them develop good hand-eye coordination.

Their father also warned them slingshots are lethal weapons and they should never aim them at people.

In the past few weeks she's decided she might need a lethal weapon to protect herself, so she's been practicing. She purchased a new modern slingshot with ergonomic grip, arm support, some replacement parts and plenty of steel shot.

She set some targets up in the backyard and she practices before work and after work. She's proud at how damn good she's gotten. Much better than when she was younger. She has near pinpoint accuracy.

Maybe it's because now she sees the slingshot as a weapon, not as a toy.

She's needs to be ready in case things turn really bad. What if the government just indiscriminately starts hauling off everyone? She doesn't want to be around. She plans to go into hiding.

She's seen on some TV crime drama's that the agents carry what they called "go bags." The bags contain clothing items and crime scene supplies.

She now keeps her own version of a go bag with her at all times. It's an old canvas backpack that holds one change of clothes, a large bottle of water, some rations, and most important, right on top, is her sling shot and a bag of ammo.

She isn't sure exactly where she'll run to or where she'll hide. She hasn't been in the area long enough to know her way around that well. She's checked some maps, looking for likely locations but her only real plan is to get in her car and start driving toward the country.

She'll find somewhere remote where she can wait out the virus.

What worries her most is what her sister Kelly will do, and if they'll ever see each other again. Kelly's still up in Virginia and lately when they've been able to get enough reception to text, her sister tells her how bad it is there. Kelly's getting ready to head to some place more remote too.

As worried as she is about her sister, herself and everything else, for the present she's still trying to live a normal life.

She works at a publishing house as a writer for a host of online news magazines. What's so different in the past few days is, some days she can do her job, and some days she can't. It's lack of power or lack of internet, usually both, that prevent her from doing her work.

The other thing that's different is she doesn't just have her go bag close by and handy, now she keeps it right at her feet. It's ready to grab and run if she feels even the slightest inkling that's what she needs to do.

For some reason when she wakes Monday morning she feels it, an undeniably strong sense that this is it. She manages to get enough phone reception to text Kelly and her sister agrees. They name a place, a place where they used to camp when they were kids. If either of them can ever make it there again, that's where they'll meet.

She's the responsible type and she tells herself she's just going to run in the office for a minute to let her boss know she's got to leave. Not why, just that she's got to.

Her office is in the largest building in the county and a guy named Daryl's in charge of maintenance for all of it. They've spoken a few times and he knows a little about how to communicate with her. One day he even showed her a paperback book he bought on learning ASL.

He knows she reads lips and that he should look at her when he talks. And he waits patiently when she writes things out for him. It's all been about work stuff and small talk, but she's noticed the way he looks at her. She thinks he's interested. She knows she's interested in him.

She doesn't know a lot about him. She knows his name, Daryl Dixon, and she knows he's very good at what he does. Before the beginning of the end of the world there never seemed to be any problems with the building's infrastructure. The plumbing, the heat, the air conditioning, the lighting, he kept everything in perfect working order.

She knows that about him, and she knows he's one fine looking man. A little rough, a little disheveled, but that doesn't take away from how handsome he is, or how nice he's always been to her. Maybe he'll be at work and she can at least say goodbye.

It's so crazy on the street she almost thinks she'd have a better chance making it on foot. But if she abandons her car how will she get out of town?

It seems that overnight the streets have become unusually crowded, as if people suddenly realized there was something really terrible going on. The crowds of people seem angry and on edge, it feels like a riot could break out at any moment.

She can't hear what they're saying but she can see the anger and desperation in their faces and in their body language.

She weaves her way through the crowd wishing she'd never left her house, but she's come far enough it seems to make more sense to continue to the office rather than turn back. She pulls up right in front of her building, runs to the door, and dammit, the door's locked. There must not be anyone inside.

She's already starting to panic a little when she sees one of "them" approaching her. She's never seen one before and yet she knows exactly what it is, it's one of those undead people. Except they're not really a person. How can they be? What are they then? What the hell is happening? Her head is pounding. The world is upside down and everything is so confusing.

She's scared but that doesn't matter, she has to do something to protect herself. She quickly slides the backpack off and she's just about to reach in it for the slingshot. But first she makes one last effort, she hits the big glass and metal door as hard as she can, several times.

That's when she notices and learns something. The undead thing is attracted to the noise she's making. A noise she can't hear at all. That doesn't matter, IT hears, and the dead thing starts walking faster in her direction.

She hurries to open the backpack, first pulling out the slingshot and then the bag of ammunition. Just as she grabs it the door swings open and someone grips her upper arm, pulling her inside. She's caught completely by surprise. The door shuts, the bolt slides and she looks up.

It's him.

Now she knows one more thing about Daryl Dixon. It's very possible he just saved her life. He looks at her with concern in his eyes and asks, "Ya okay Connie?"

* * *

He got to the office building about 45 minutes before she arrived and no one else was there yet. As head of maintenance he has the building key so no problem, he let himself in.

He was only there for one reason, to try and convince her to come with him. He locked the door and waited, hoping to God she'd show up. And berating himself. If he wasn't such an idiot he'd know where she lived. He had no idea.

While he was waiting he heard a commotion in the back and went to check. He'd never seen any of them before but he knew right away what they were. There were three of them. He recognized them, they used to work in the sales department. They're all dead now, but not really. They aren't dead and they're aren't alive, and he knows they'll kill him.

He's not going to give them a chance. He uses his knife, at first stabbing one right in the heart. It only seems to stun the creature for a moment, then it's coming after him again. The second time he goes for the head. It's the perfect kill shot with an animal, right to the brain. Sure enough the thing dies instantly.

He tests his new theory on the second one. A stab to the gut only slows the thing down for a moment. A stab to the heart just stuns it. Then Daryl plunges the knife in its head, and it's gone. Now he knows how to kill the undead once and for all. He makes short work of the last one.

Then he hears the noise. It's faint but it sounds like someone's banging on the door. He hurries that way and thank God, it's her. It's Connie. Then he sees she's about to come face to face with one of those things. He quickly opens the door, grabs her and pulls her inside to safety. To him.

She seems to know, just like him, it's time to go. She has the canvas backpack he's noticed she's been keeping with her.

He clutches her upper arms, looks right at her pretty face and tells her, "We go together."

00


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much. I hope everyone is well and getting by just fine. Let's see how Daryl and Connie are doing with that other virus!

00

As soon as she nods 'yes' he tells her, "C'mon then, we gotta split. All hell's bustin' loose. "

She doesn't argue, she knows from what she saw outside he's right. All hell really is breaking loose. He takes her hand and starts to pull her along behind him as they wind through the halls and corridors, and for now she plans to simply follow his lead.

He doesn't take the elevator. He's afraid things might get sketchy with the power again. Instead they hurry down the stairwell to the parking garage.

That's when she discovers he has a motorcycle. How can they make it anywhere on that? Won't riding it through the crowds be even more difficult than a car? But he seems so confident, like he knows what he's doing and for whatever reason she trusts him. She has a sense about him, his rough looks and equally rough manner aside, Daryl Dixon is a good person.

They're just about to get on the bike when the power blinks on and off, and then it's off for good. There's 12V emergency lighting in the garage but it's dim and that's all it is, a little lighting. There's no emergency generator that kicks in.

The power being out means the big garage entry / exit door won't open. Just as he's thinking of a way to remedy that they see George from accounting stumbling toward them. But it's not George, it's some creature who's taken over who George once was.

He's shuffling closer to them. He looks like he's dragging one foot and oh my gawd she can smell him. The stench is putrid. Daryl holds a palm up to her indicating she should stay where she is, he'll take care of George. She watches as he pulls the knife from its sheath.

She's not going to let Daryl get away with it. She wants him to know that although she may be frightened, she's perfectly capable of doing her part. She reaches in her backpack for the slingshot and the steel ball, and just as Daryl gets within a foot of George, she lets the ball fly and it hits what used to be George right in the center of his forehead. He's down.

Daryl turns and looks at her, nods in appreciation and also in what she chooses to think is respect for her skill. She nods back. The next thing she knows he's using his knife to pry open the lock on the trunk of an older Chevy. When he succeeds he pulls out a tire iron.

He's got hold of the bike's handlebars now and he tilts his head indicating she should follow him. She does, walking behind him as he pushes the bike toward the big door. But he doesn't go for the vehicle entry door. He goes to the pedestrian emergency exit. He has it pried open in no time, just wide enough to get the bike through.

She senses his urgency as he quickly climbs on the machine then motions for her to do the same. She doesn't stop to second guess; she's quickly seated behind him. Hanging on tight.

She can't believe that in such a short time there would be so many more people, and so many undead people on the street. How did this happen? What in the world could possibly be going on? She doesn't know. She only knows one thing for sure, whatever this is, it's the end of the word as they know it.

Oh my gawd she wonders, how will he get through these crowds and the cars and stalled vehicles that seem to be everywhere? She wants to bury her face in his back and not look, but she knows she has to look. She needs to be that second set of eyes and be vigilant.

People are approaching the bike, yelling things at him. He hits the throttle then he's attempting to kick them away, and there's something else he's doing she hadn't expected. She probably should have. He's threatening them with his knife and yelling something back.

She can feel the strength of his body as his muscles tighten and he kicks one young man away from the bike. She follows suit hitting the man's friend with her backpack. Daryl looks over his shoulder at her and gives her another fast nod. Then he's giving the bike more gas and they're screaming through the crowd.

It doesn't really matter to her that she has no idea yet where they're going. She's just happy not to be alone and she's especially happy to be with Daryl. For a few reasons. For now the most important of which is he has a plan. He seems confident and more than capable.

She's knows she has to put all of her trust in him, and she realizes she already has. She did that when she got on the back of his bike.

Once they're out of the center of town it gets better, not good but better. He seems to be quite a master on the motorcycle and he manages to stay clear of most of the "things," as well as the other traffic and the people on the street.

They end up in an older neighborhood on the edge of town. It's probably unincorporated and it's definitely off the beaten path. If a person didn't know about it already they'd never even suspect the little neighborhood was there.

There are people milling about. They must be his neighbors, wandering around on the narrow street like they think they should go somewhere, but they don't know where to go. She's thankful that at least she doesn't see any of those undead things. These folks just seem unsure what to do with themselves. They look dazed and she understands why. Just like her they're wondering what the hell is going on.

They reach the end of the street and he slows the bike as he pulls into the driveway of a small home. He signals for her to climb off, then he quickly does the same. He takes her hand, not willing to leave her even a few feet from where he is.

He hurries them over and opens a large padlock on the gate of a chain link fence that leads into the backyard. He motions for her to follow him as he pushes the bike through, and she doesn't question, she does what he wants. As soon as she and the bike are both safely in the yard, he engages the lock again, from the inside.

For the first time since this escapade began he stops to takes a breath. He sets his hands on her shoulders, looks in her eyes and tells her, "I seen this comin' for a while now. I got us a place ta hide out. You, there with me, that's what I want. It's how we make it, we go together, we survive together."

He looks concerned as his brows furrow and he purses his lips, then he asks her, "Ya willin' ta come with me?"

Again she doesn't question or doubt him for a minute. She has no idea where to go next and it's obvious he has it all thought out. She pulls a small notepad from her back pocket and a pen from her jacket pocket. He watches as she writes, "Yes, I will go with you. We could stop at my house. I have food, water, ammunition."

He's always believed that she isn't just pretty, that she's smart and clever too. What she wrote proves that to him. Of course she'd have supplies. But they need to get the hell out now and he doesn't think they should make any unplanned stops. Especially not take the risk of having to circle back through town.

If anyone else had asked him to take a chance like that he'd tell them fuck no. But she's the one person he knows he'd never talk to that way. He's careful to look at her when he assures her, "That'd be good, but it's too dangerous. We gotta get out as soon as we can. I got plenty of supplies; enough ta last us for a long time. K? This shit's only gonna get worse."

She nods and quickly jots down, "You're right."

He nods back as he places an open hand on her arm and the look he gives her seems to have become softer. It's comforting and reassuring when he tells her, "We're gonna make it together Connie." Even in the chaos and the craziness of what is happening around them, the feel of his hand on her skin sends a warm sensation through her. It seems like forever that she's been waiting and finally she's felt his touch.

His simple words, the fact that he has a plan and that he wants her with him not only boosts her spirits and takes away some of her fear, it lets her know he cares. Even though it's only a small first sign, it's unmistakable. She's sure now, he's cared about her for a while.

His feelings are mirroring hers. He wasn't sure she'd trust him and he didn't quite dare to hope she'd come along. But she proven she does trust him and she's agreed to come with him, and that's all he needs to know to put his survival instinct into hyper mode.

He motions for her to follow as he walks toward the back corner of the yard. She sees where he's leading her. There's a huge tarp covering something. He carefully removes the tarp and she sees it's a pickup with a camper.

There's more, hitched to the pickup is a large utility trailer. He tilts his head indicating she should come have a look and she does. She's curious and a little excited to see what he has inside.

He opens another padlock that secures the trailer's double doors, then motions her to have a look inside. Her smile broadens when she sees and she's impressed. Daryl's done far more to be prepared than she has.

The back end of the trailer is stuffed tight with boxes and coolers. He points to them, looks at her and says, "Food." She sees what he's done. There's just enough room left to slide the bike in, and that's what he does next.

She watches as he pushes it up a wooden ramp, then straps the big bike down. She's doing her best not to think about how good he looks as he does the work. But she can't help herself. This rugged man happens to be very sexy.

When the bike is secure he hurries to the shed, opens a third lock and she sees all the red gas cans inside. She helps him as they quickly carry them to the trailer, and he stacks them along the sides next to the bike. He's cautious and prepared and he straps them just as carefully and securely as he did the bike.

The last items he takes from the shed are a shovel, a hatchet, a crowbar and an an ax. He straps all but the crowbar just inside the trailer door. He looks at her, waves the crowbar a little and and smiles when he says, "This might come in handy for a lotta things."

She nods in agreement. A good swing to an undead one's head will put them down for good.

She helps him to carefully fold the big tarp and that's the last thing he places in the trailer. He pulls a keyring from his pocket, takes off a small key and hands it to her. He points to the lock and she nods her head in understanding. It's a big deal and she knows it. He just trusted her with everything he has.

Then he looks at her and asks, "Ya ready?"

She nods and he helps her in the Chevy. She's never been in such a big pickup and it has her thinking of the bright side, if they make it out of town it will at least be a comfortable drive to wherever it is he plans to take her.

Then she almost laughs at herself. She hasn't even asked him where they're going. She realizes she doesn't care and she also realizes the magnitude of that fact. She's completely entrusting her life to him.

Before he gets in he goes to the backdoor of the little house, opens it and a dog comes bounding out, obviously happy to see him. He plays with the animal for a moment, scratches behind it's ears and then points and says something. The dog runs to the edge of the yard and relieves himself.

He and the dog walk back together, he opens the backdoor of the pickup and the dog jumps in. Daryl gets in up front and she's smiling. She's already written her question on the pad, "What is the dog's name?"

He smiles and shrugs when he mouths, "Dog."

She shakes her head at him but she's smiling when she shows him what she wrote, "Very original."

He shrugs again and he's still smiling too as he cranks the ignition and drives to the gate. He opens it, they drive through, and then he takes the time to relock the gate. Who knows? Maybe they'll be back someday.

He's feeling melancholy as he stops to look at the house for what he's sure will the last time. It's no palace but dammit, it's been his home for seven years. He remembers the day he bought it. He'd been homeless plenty of times in his life and he remembers the thrill he got looking at the deed. He actually owned his own place.

Fuck this shit. Fuck this virus.

Then he finds a little humor at his own expense. It took a fucking full-blown virus that turns the living into the dead and the dead into monsters, to get him to gather up the balls to finally make a move on Connie.

As they pull out of the driveway and began to drive down his street people start yelling at them. Again she can't hear them but she knows there's a lot of anger. Daryl is fierce, he's not letting them stop him from going where he wants to go.

He flips a couple of them off, acts like he'll ram a couple of others if they don't move. He even pushes his door open fast and hard to knock an angry man away. She's confident he would run a person over before he stopped for them.

In any other circumstance that might seem like brutal behavior, but she gets it, she gets him. This is about their survival.

As they pull out onto a two-lane country highway she keeps her eyes on the crowd, but she'd rather look at him. He's concentrating so hard and she sees how he's chewing at his lower lip. Although he seems nervous too she's grateful to be with him. A strong feeling has her certain that he'll keep them safe no matter what.

Or more likely, it will be that they'll keep each other safe.

He's ready for trouble but she' ready too. She has the slingshot in her hand and a bag full of shot strapped across her chest. He has a pistol and the crowbar on the seat between them, and leather sheaths on either side of his belt hold knives. The dog and a huge crossbow are on the backseat, and there's also a shotgun and a rifle in the gunrack that's mounted to the back window.

Daryl seems prepared to take on the world. She hopes it doesn't come to that but she's glad to know they have the weapons, including the weapon who's a dog he calls Dog. She reaches around, scratching the dog's neck and smiling. Although Dog has been friendly with her she understands animals, she senses the dog would kill in a heartbeat. She's sure he would die himself to save his master.

He's worried, they almost waited too long. If he'd have gotten up the balls to talk to her sooner, to take her out a few times, he could have trusted her with his plan and they would have left last week, before the sudden panic hit.

But he didn't and he can't dwell on it now. He's got to get them the hell out of this place to a place where he's confident he can keep her safe.

She's with him now and he's determined not to keep making the same dumb mistake. He wants her to know he cares. When there's a lull in people and vehicles he reaches over and takes her hand. He smiles almost shyly but his smile grows when she smiles back at him, and he tries to express his feelings, "I'm glad you're with me."

She smiles and nods and he knows by the look in her eyes she feels the same.

All he has to do now is get through the living and the dead and get them there.

He dodges moving vehicles, and there are plenty that have pulled off on the side. Folks are waving for help but he just keeps going. He feels like shit. In the old world he would have stopped. He would have helped however he could, change a tire, siphon off a little fuel to share with them. Hell, give them a ride if they needed it. Not in this world. In this world there's only two people he plans to look out for, her and him.

Maybe things will change back. Maybe the world will work its way back to normal. But he can't really see that happening.

It's taken twice as long as it normally would but finally he's off the two-lane and heading up the dirt road. It's not really a road at all, it's barely cut in and it's rough, bumpy and rocky. The faint tire tracks are the only thing that sort of makes it a road, and she's sure they're probably his.

He looks over at her, almost apologizing, "The road don't get any better than this, but how it is oughta keep other folks from comin' this way."

She touches his arm and smiles and he knows she's okay with it.

They're going slow, as rough as the road is that's the only choice. The way the vehicle is bouncing is so jarring she feels a little nauseous, but she'd never complain because she knows this is even tougher on him. He's got a firm grip on the steering wheel and she can see the tension in his jaw and the tightness in his neck, shoulders and arms.

It's only been a half mile and they both see it. It's one of those undead things stumbling through the tall grass.

He stops the pickup and slams it into park. He looks at her, says, "Be right back," and hurries toward the thing. She watches as he almost casually pulls a knife from the sheath on his right hip and quickly jabs the blade in the thing's head.

He wipes the blood from the blade onto the shirt of the thing he killed, then returns it to the sheath and gets in the truck. He looks at her like what he's just done is no big deal. She supposes it isn't. It's the new normal.

She lifts her arms like she's showing off, flexing her muscles, then reaches over and squeezes his bicep. There's a big teasing smile on her face and he smiles back, "Oh yeah?" As he reaches over and squeezes her bicep saying, "Tough girl."

Then his expression turns more serious. His eyes are locked on hers and hers are locked on his. They may not be speaking but they are definitely communicating. He knows she wants this and so does he. He sets the pistol and the crowbar on the floorboard, slides closer to her and wraps his arm across her shoulders. She doesn't know he's whispering when he tells her, "I'm glad you're with me," and he kisses her in a way that lets her know, there are many more kisses to come.

He slowly pulls back from the kiss, glides a finger gently along her jawline and says, "Let's go home Connie."

00

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please leave a comment :) I do have a Donnie tumblr blog, fortheloveofdonnie, please check it out. I hope to see you back next week when they get "home." Until then, stay safe, take care of each other and remember, I love ya large! xo


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much! I hope you're all doing well and taking good care of yourselves.
> 
> Let's see how our couple is doing with this other virus.

00

She has no idea where he's taking them but wherever it is the scenery just keeps getting more and more beautiful. The higher they climb the more trees there seem to be, and she loves the way the tall grasses look as they sway in the gentle afternoon breeze.

A person would never guess it's the end of the world.

Although he hasn't told her, it seems evident he's chosen a place to go where they'll be setting up a camp. He's got everything they'll need and she thinks it's a great plan. The more remote they are the less chance of the undead, or anyone else, finding them.

They've been off the highway for nearly four hours when they finally arrive. She's not sure if it's the distance or the incredibly rough terrain that makes it seem so far from civilization. Or at least what used to be civilization.

She smiles at the sight of the place; it couldn't be more perfect. Yes there are still the same beautiful trees, grasses, and wildflowers, but there's something more. An equally beautiful river.

Looking around it's obvious to her, he's spent some time in this place. He's pulling the pickup over to one side of a large already cleared and leveled spot, keeping the rig close to one side. He stops, puts the vehicle in park and lifts his index finger, letting her know to wait as he explains, "Gonna unhitch the trailer."

She nods her okay but she'd sure like to get out. The dog seems even more anxious than she is. Still he wants her to wait and that's what she plans to do. She knows he knows just what he's doing and that he's thought it out, just like he has everything else. It's only a couple of minutes before he's climbing back in the pickup and telling her, "We'll park this alongside the trailer."

When he's satisfied that the pickup and camper are right where he wants them to be, he gets out and comes around to open her door and help her down. She laughs when he opens the rear door and Dog jumps out and immediately begins doing what dogs do, exploring. She's sure the animal's been here a few times before, so maybe it's really "re" exploring.

While Daryl's busy leveling the truck and camper and Dog is running free, Connie is taking a minute to size up her surroundings. She depends on her vision so she's busy committing to memory everything she observes about the terrain and the environs.

It's beautiful, green and lush like a person imagines a forest would be. They're not parked far from the small river and she's anxious to get closer and explore it a little too, but she'll wait for him. In the meantime she writes on her pad, "Can I help?"

He's feeling good, glad and grateful that he got her here without much trouble. He smiles but at the same time he looks very serious when he answers, "In a minute. When I'm done with this I'ma teach ya how ta take care of everythin'. That way you'll be alright if sumthin' happens ta me."

They just got here, they're finally together and she refuses to think about the possibility of losing him. She looks angry when she shakes her head "no" and writes. "We're together. Like you said."

It makes his smile widen, "Yeah, okay then maybe ya just wanna know everythin' I know about it. How's that?"

She lets him have that one, smiling as she nods yes.

He thinks about how if he were on his own he could have gotten by with a sleeping bag, a flint, and his weapons. But once he made up his mind he was going to do everything possible to convince Connie to come with him, he made different preparations.

He worried she wouldn't want to live quite as simply as he was willing to. He tried to think of everything he could possibly do to make this new life more comfortable for her. Now he's not so sure about that. Connie seems every bit as tough as him, in a much prettier and more delicate way.

She watches as he hooks the small portable black water tank to the sewer and explains, "We got a toilet inside but we'll only use it when it's dark or the weather's bad. It'll dump in here and when I need to, I can roll this off n empty it."

She never expected indoor plumbing so although it sounds a little inconvenient, she doesn't care. It'll be so much better and safer than going out in the dark to pee.

Next he's showing her where the freshwater tank is located and explaining that it's full now, but eventually they'll have to haul water from the river to keep it full.

They gather wood and he builds a small fire, then they each carry a bucket to the river. When they reach the river's edge they stop and set the buckets down. He slips his arm across her shoulders, kisses her head and they take a moment to breathe and enjoy the beauty and serenity of the high mountain river.

Eventually he moves his arm away and fills the buckets, first hers and then his own. Just as they're ready to turn and go he senses it. Sure enough, just across the narrow river is a buck deer having a drink of the clear water.

Daryl touches her arm; points and she smiles at the sight of the animal. She's thinking how beautiful the deer is. He's thinking he'll be back at the same time the following day with his crossbow, harvesting food for them.

Back at the little camp he's got pots near the fire for warming the water they hauled, one for them to wash up in, one for later when they wash their dishes. As long as the warm weather holds out they'll avoid using the water inside.

Finally he escorts her into her new home. It's simple, just the basics. Everything is compact, built-in and designed for maximum use of space. For some reason it makes her think of the dollhouse she had when she was a little girl.

To one side there's a narrow door and he opens that to show her the toilet and a small sink. She doesn't care how small the bathroom is, she's happy to have it. Next to it is another small door that opens to reveal a closet. He has a shirt and coat hanging in it and a pair of jeans folded and stashed on the floor of it. Beneath the closet is a drawer and he's placed his things to one side, socks and underwear.

Next to his hanging things are four empty hangers. He points to them and then to the empty side of the drawer, and then to her and she gets it. This man has thought of everything. The small gesture of leaving half the space for her tells her something. He's been planning this awhile. She'd suspected he cared for her, now she realizes the extent to which he cares.

Realizing that makes her feel that all-over warmth again. She's never known anyone at all like Daryl, and she can't imagine herself wanting to be here with anyone but him.

On the same side of the small camper there's a counter with a tiny sink, a three-burner range and below it the smallest oven door she's ever seen. There are two cabinets above and he opens them to show her a few dishes, plastic cups and two larger bowls. There's a drawer that holds enough flatware for the two of them.

On the opposite side of the camper is a small fridge, and below it a large drawer. He shows her the drawer contains a couple of frying pans and two small pots. Next to the fridge is a table with a bench seat on either side. Above the table are two cabinets and he shows her they're full of canned and packaged goods.

She hasn't failed to notice there's only one bed. It's straight ahead in the cabover part of the camper. Two steps up and you crawl right in. It's bigger than a double bed but not quite a queen size. There are two pillows and a fat quilt, and she's not worried at all about the idea that he probably plans on them sleeping up there together. She plans on it too.

He explains to her the stove and the fridge will work for as long as the propane holds out, the lights and fridge until they run out of fuel for the generator, then 12V lights until the batteries all finally die. He smiles, shrugs and says, "We got a while, after that we just cook on the fire. I got a couple a Coleman lanterns, some flashlights and a bunch of regular batteries too. We'll figure it all out."

She doesn't doubt that they will. Whatever is happening to the world she's glad to have him to walk through it with.

There are two camp chairs bungeed to a ladder mounted on the back of the camper, he gets them down. He sets them near the fire then rolls a big stump over and places it between the chairs. She realizes it's their table. He asks, "Ya gettin' hungry? I'm starvin'."

She nods a yes and writes, "I can help."

"Yeah, you're gonna help every time, but not this time. This time I got it covered." He smiles and she smiles back, nodding in agreement, then he goes back in the camper. He's out in less than a minute carrying a cast iron pot and explaining, "It's last night's leftovers. I made stew. Ya like stew?"

She nods "Yes" even though she can't recall ever having eaten stew. But she's got her manners and she also realizes that the days when a person could be picky are behind them. She'll eat it whether she likes it or not.

He sets the pot in the warm coals at the edge of the fire and says, "Won't take long." Then goes back in the camper and returns in another minute with bowls, spoons, a package of store-bought rolls and a cube of butter. He smiles as he sets the things on the wood stump dining table. They'll be eating good their first night together.

They chat as a they wait for the stew to warm, and they keep chatting as they eat. She asks if he has family and he tells her he has one brother, "Last I heard from him he was somewhere down outta Jacksonville, Florida, runnin' a scam. I ain't too worried about him. Merle, that's his name, he'll get through all this and I won't be a bit surprised if he turns up here one day."

She can tell by the look on his face and his body language that although he has a rough relationship with his brother, it's obvious he loves him.

Then he's asking her about her family and she tells him about her sister Kelly in Virginia. She says they have a plan to meet at a a camping spot they know, if either of them can ever make it there. He reaches over and takes her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze when he promises, "We'll let things settle for a few months and if ya wanna then, we'll try n find her."

She's startled and writes, "You'd be willing to do that?"

His look is a combination of tender and serious when he answers, "Yeah, whaddya think? I'd send ya off on your own? I told ya before, we go together."

After dinner they wash up the dishes and then he points at the warm water that's been heating for them and tells her, "Ya go on n wash up first," as he hands her a towel and a bar of soap.

* * *

Night has fallen and they sit a little closer to the fire. He's still wearing his knives and the crossbow is leaning against his chair, at the ready. She's got the ammo strapped to her and the slingshot in her lap. She has something else too, the knife and sheath he's given her to wear on her belt.

They hold hands as they stare at the fire. Neither of them is saying anything. They're both busy thinking about what a crazy day it's been. They're also thinking about how happy they are that if they have to try and live through this great unknown, they'll at least be together.

Eventually he stands and using a big stick he stirs the fire, disbursing the embers so it will soon burn itself out.

He smiles as he reaches for her hand and asks, "Ya ready for bed? I'm tired."

She nods yes and they each feel that clutch in their chests and their stomachs, anticipation.

They get her go-bag from the seat of the pickup, and then he holds the door while she steps up in the camper. He follows her inside, shuts the door and finds himself doing something he's never bothered to do before. He locks it.

Everything in this new world is different and unfamiliar.

They hang her one set of fresh clothes in the closet and the last thing she pulls from the bag is a little purse-like thing. She takes it with her in the bathroom, it contains her toothbrush, soap and some lotion. She uses the toilet, washes her hands, brushes her teeth and then realizes, she has no nightgown or pajamas. Oh well, it's a new world.

He goes in after her, doing the same things she's done, and when he walks out they stand and stare at each other a moment.

Connie doesn't wait for him to make his move. She thinks she's waited long enough. She reaches up and her hands to tenderly clasp his face, and they look in each other's eyes long enough to send the message.

He's as tired of waiting as she is, and he knows how close he came to losing her. How he could have had nothing but regret over his failure to act. Instead he got lucky. She's here with him and he's not going to mess this up.

His lips are on hers and the kiss lets her know just how hungry he's been for her.

She's not holding back either as her hands slip down and she begins to unbutton his shirt. He leans back a little, smiling at her and then watching as her slim fingers quickly loosen the buttons. He had no idea what a turn on such a simple act could be.

As she slips the shirt from his shoulders the scars and tattoos on his chest and stomach are revealed to her. She takes in a breath and he sets a hand on her shoulder, then slowly turns to show her his back. She see's the tattoo there but that's not what really catches her eye, it's the many, many scars.

He turns back to look at her, shrugs and explains, "My old man was an asshole, beat the shit outta the whole family on the regular. Later, when I's in my 20's and 30's, I done a lotta fightin'."

It's painful for her to think of his own father inflicting so much damage. No wonder he's so tough and seems to be such a self-sufficient survivor. She doesn't express those thoughts, for now she simply nods her head in understanding and keeps her opinion of his father to herself.

She's anxious to get back to what they started as she softly and teasingly lets the tips of her fingers slowly glide along the skin of his chest and abdomen, and again he's surprised by what a turn on the simple act is.

Then it dawns on him why that is. What's happening, what's really turning him on. It's her. The woman he's wanted for so long is the one touching him.

It's his turn and he begins to slowly loosen the buttons of her blouse, while never taking his eyes off her eyes. He's got an almost imperceptible smile as he slips the garment from her shoulders, revealing she's not wearing a bra.

Instead she wears a thin white undershirt and he can see the outline of her dark nipples through the fabric. He doesn't even try to resist the impulse. His hand reaches up, clasps her breast and he gives it a firm but gentle squeeze. They smile at each other again as his lips go to hers and his hand slides inside the thin fabric.

He hears himself release an "mmm" noise, and he feels the slight vibration of her body that lets him know, she's responding the same way. That's all the encouragement he needs to gently slip the undershirt up and off of her.

He tilts his head toward the bed and asks, "Want to?"

She nods "yes." He smiles and gestures for her to climb up first, and when her foot hits the second step he finds he just can't resist. He leans over her and pulls the back of her panties down just enough to gently bite her bottom. She turns her head and smiles at him then hurries to dive under the covers. Now they're playing a game of chase as he makes a face like he's some kind of wild beast coming after her, quickly crawls across the bed and slides under the covers with her.

He grabs hold of her sides tickling her and they're both laughing. Then the tickling stops. He's kissing her while his fingers pinch and tease her nipples, and although they're both enjoying what he's doing, no one's laughing.

Her fingers comb through his hair and then her hands begin to slowly slide down his neck, his shoulders and then she's rubbing and clutching at his back. The feel of his strong muscles under the mottled skin turns her on. The fact that she's not shying away from the scars turns him on.

He moves his lips to her breast, taking nearly all of it in his mouth. As he's sucking he lets his tongue flick across the nipple and she begins to squirm just a little. He thinks it's time to take things further and his fingers softly glide along her warm skin until they reach the band of her panties.

She doesn't put up any resistance, in fact she lifts her bottom up slightly so he can slip the panties off. He rolls on his back, hurries to remove his shorts and tosses them in the same general direction he tossed her panties.

Things are hot, almost frantic, this is something they've both spent time fantasizing about and now it's happening.

He's clasping her bottom as he kisses his way down her abdomen and along the curve of her hips, as her fingers weave through his hair and tug just a little. It's a new sensation for her when he smothers his face in her mound and then kisses his way all the way down the inside her right leg to her foot, and then all the way up her left leg until he's nuzzling her mound again.

Her whole body is reacting. She's squirming and the vibrating of her body produces an almost audible hum, and the way she's leaning up just a little and still tugging at his hair. It's all one big turn on for him. He wants her.

Now his face is in the warm wet center between her slim and muscled legs and he's hungrily kissing and licking. As much as they're both enjoying it, he's just got to go there. He needs this woman.

He kisses his way up her abdomen, pausing to suck her breast as his finger slips inside her. She's so ready, she knows she's about to lose it and he knows too. He does what he hopes will get her there as his finger teases her clit.

Her hips began to rise and he doesn't try to hold her back. Even though she can't hear him or see his lips, she knows he's whispering encouragement when he says, "C'mon Baby, cum for me." It's like his words are magic as her body begins to quiver and her hands grasp his shoulders, and as his touching becomes more intense she loses it.

He watches her as she comes, and then as her body begins to relax. He's still touching her, letting his hands glide softly over her silky skin, but he's letting her recover. Then she surprises him in a way he doesn't mind at all. She takes hold of him, begins stroking him and when she nods and spreads her legs he doesn't hesitate.

He slides his body over hers until he's nestled between her legs, kisses her breast, looks in her eyes and asks, "Ya want me Connie?" She smiles and nods and he slips inside her. Her back arches and her hips raise a little as she welcomes him, and he finds he can't take it slow.

Everything about this woman has him going and he's not holding back. His strokes are hard and deep, but she doesn't seem to mind. She's as hot as he is and her body is moving in sync with his.

Her hands are clasped on either side of his face as he kisses her deeply on the mouth. Then his lips began to work their way down the delicate curve of her throat, along her shoulders and down her chest to her breasts. There's not a part of her he doesn't want to kiss or lick or suck, or all three, and all the time he's kissing her his strokes stay strong and even.

He feels it again, the way her whole body seems to hum, it's got him going and he can feel she's close again. Now his strokes are faster, deeper, harder, and her hips match him stroke for stroke. He's about to lose it, trying desperately to hold out, when he feels the quiver of her body and he knows it's going to happen.

His hands slide under her as he pulls her small body as close to his as he can. She wraps her legs around his hips squeezing him closer, deeper. He loses it. His body stiffens and then he's pumping even faster, harder and she starts to tremble and tense and they're both shaking. They're lost in each other as they cum hard.

He doesn't roll away, he rests there, trying not to put too much weight on her. They're looking in each other's eyes and his hand is softly stroking her cheek when he whispers, "That was so good, Connie. So good."

He rolls over onto his back, taking her with him as he does. Now she's looking down at him and her hand is on his cheek, their eyes searching and he says, "I love ya Connie."

She smiles and makes the sign. He's seen it somewhere before, he smiles and asks, "Is that how ya say it, I love you?"

She nods yes and he makes the sign back at her.

Then he gets so serious as he cradles her face in strong hands and tells her, "We got it good here for now Connie, but it probably won't last. Someday we're gonna hafta run, but as long as we go together we're gonna be okay."

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading along. I hope you enjoyed the story and that you'll leave me a comment. I have two other completed Donnie fics posted, Surrender and Sweet Treats, and I'll be back soon with more. Until then, stay well and remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee

**Author's Note:**

> There's our start. Please leave a comment and let me know what you think. If you'd like to check them out, I have two tumblr blogs, gneebee and fortheloveofdonnie.  
> I'll be back next Sunday with Chapter Two of We Go Together and I hope to see you here. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee


End file.
